Uplink and downlink working frequency bands of a time division duplex (Time Division Duplex, TDD) system are the same, in order to avoid mutual interference between an uplink signal and a downlink signal of base stations, time synchronization is required between the base stations of the TDD system, and a guard interval is reserved between a downlink sub-frame and an uplink sub-frame, so as to avoid the mutual interference between the base stations caused by a wireless signal propagation delay. The worldwide interoperability for microwave access (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access, WiMAX) system is taken as an example, a transmit/receive transition gap (Transmit/Receive Transition Gap, TTG) exists between a downlink sub-frame and an uplink sub-frame, and a receive/transmit transition gap (Receive/Transmit Transition Gap, RTG) exists between the uplink sub-frame and the downlink sub-frame. None of base stations send or receive any wireless signal in the time corresponding to the TTG and the RTG. However, when the distance between two base stations is relatively large, a downlink signal sent by one base station arrives in an uplink receiving time slot of another base station due to a propagation delay, thereby affecting signal receiving of the other base station. In addition, the global positioning system (Global Positioning System, GPS) receiver providing a timing reference for the base station may cause clock deviation because of a fault, and once the clock deviation occurs, it may cause interference to other base stations. The primary problem of solving the interference between the base stations is locating an interference source, and then adjusting a related parameter of the interference source to reduce or eliminate the mutual interference between the base stations.
In the prior art, when the base station is determined to be interfered, the reference source can be located by a manner of closing suspicious base stations one by one; however, the manner of closing the base stations one by one is inefficient and may cause service interruption for a long time.